User blog:Firebrand794/Tommy Wiseau vs George Lucas: The lost rap battle
So back in early February (Before I even joined) I actually wrote a fanmade, but never finished it, It was Tommy Wiseau vs George Lucas, so today I finally sat down and finished it, and I wanted to post it here. Enjoy! Also, If you were wondering where I stopped writing for that time, Tommy Wiseau's first line in his second verse, that's where I stopped. :P Epic Rap Battles of History! George Lucas VS. Tommy Wiseau BEGIN! George Lucas Look out Wiseau, you're in the temple of doom, Oh wait, it's just all the movie called The Room! Your girl Lisa claims you hit her, got you lots of flak, Don't bother rapping, or my empire will strike back! You're not a phantom, but you're a menace, all your movies suck, People get more entertainment criticizing Howard the Duck, You're messing with me? I'm from a land way before your time. Calling your acting good would be quite the hilarious federal crime. Oh yeah, thought you should know, I took your girl and I raided her lost ark, Said I was the best ever, and said you weren't as good as your buddy Mark. Tommy Wiseau Oh, hi George, I did not know that it was you, Your raps were unintelligible, thought you were R2-D2. Also Imma buy a dozen red roses, and I'll let you keep the change, There for your funeral, when you die from shock that your worse than Nick Cage. You're not all that, remember the Star Wars Holiday Movie that you made, I'm afraid my raps we'll make your career like Obi-Wan, Old and decayed. I'm sorry, but I might have to leave soon, you see I am much too busy To be rapping against a guy that sold his greatest masterpiece to Disney. George Lucas Damn, you're even more annoying than that shithead Jar Jar Binks, It'd take forever to get all your flaws and work out the kinks. Denny took drugs to sit through The Room recording sessions He also never cared for you and Mark's double team molestings. You're the worst Actor, Producer, Director, Writer that I've ever seen! You don't even deserve to be frozen in my awesome carbonite machine! I had Spielberg worshiping the very ground that I set my foot on, No one likes you, let your hatred flow through you and begone! Tommy Wiseau I do not like you right now, Mr. Lucas, you are tearing me apart! My movie may not be the best, but yours can hardly be called art. Despite that I think Mark wrote a book all about your work It's called The Disaster Artist, He said Han is inferior to Kirk I'm surprised you stood up to me, didn't think you'd have the Space Balls Have you don't anything with your life recently? I really cannot recall. I wouldn't eat hah with you, you're not worthy of the Tommy Wiseau And I have a better Star War than you, it's called the Tommy Wi-show! Poll and Shiz WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FIREBRAND Who won? George Lucas Tommy Wiseau Category:Blog posts